This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to Network Common Data Form (NetCDF) data management using a shared pool of configurable computing resources. NetCDF data format may be used to process large volumes of data. As the amount of data in an NetCDF data format increases, the need for efficient management or transformation of the NetCDF data format also increases.